


【Dim】Fallen Demon

by GTenshin



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Insults, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTenshin/pseuds/GTenshin
Summary: 对于风暴皮肤的一些性癖，加入原作中的if线。
Relationships: Diablo(Diablo III)/Imperius(Diablo III)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【Dim】Fallen Demon

“英普瑞斯，你已经堕落了！”

在奈非天的震声审判中，正义之天使泰瑞尔不敢置信地注视着勇气大天使，目睹他炽热的翅膀变成鲜红的颜色，而那身象征着太阳般耀眼的盔甲从缺口蔓延着浓烈的血腥的味道。血液沿着他盔甲的间隙间流淌下来，滴落在至高天殿堂金色花纹的地板上，突兀的冷色将他的王座底台尽数染黑，不应属于天使的肉体在英普瑞斯的意识体上获得了新生。

英普瑞斯从王座上走了下来，踩过的每一寸地板被坏血腐蚀，他的双翼再次燃起红色的火焰。泰瑞尔被那股盛气凌人的气势逼得后退了两步，而奈非天依旧不依不挠，甚至抬起了手中的战弩，用箭尖对准了英普瑞斯。

“父亲，你已经亵渎了天堂！”

泰瑞尔突如其来地感到一阵眩晕。父亲？英普瑞斯当初赞成摧毁人类的时候，可从没提过任何关于奈非天的事情。本能令他伸手按住奈非天的肩膀，谨慎地开口：“冷静点，你这样更会激起他的怒火。”

“可他已经被愤怒控制了。”奈非天的语气相当不屑。

“高阶天堂并未驱逐他。”泰瑞尔拦在奈非天身前，他朝缓缓向他们走来的英普瑞斯开口：“醒醒，兄弟，别让怒火吞噬了你！”

泰瑞尔的劝诫似乎起了些作用，英普瑞斯停下脚步，低垂着的索拉里昂终于停止了刮过地面的刺耳声音。奈非天警惕地向后挪动脚步，用眼神询问泰瑞尔下一步该如何是好，泰瑞尔只能缓缓地摇了摇头——奈非天的上古血脉或许可以与英普瑞斯一搏，而自己完全是在拖对方的后腿。先是他们的兄弟玛瑟伊尔堕入深渊，现在英普瑞斯也失去了控制，迪卡·凯恩的预言难道是真的吗？正义将坠落凡间，英勇将熊熊燃烧，变成愤怒——他的理智因为勇气大天使的勃然震怒而摇摇欲碎。如果我的兄弟们与恶魔为伍，我又该怎样守卫高阶天堂？

奈非天颤抖的声线打断他的思绪：“我们得做点什么，泰瑞尔。”她说，“我以为你经历过这个疯子在议会上撒野。”

“我们需要找到他憎恨的源头。”泰瑞尔犹豫着开口，随即他似乎恍然大悟地观察着奈非天，奈非天被他无礼的视线搅和得心烦意乱，恼火地低吼一声：“你看我做什么？”

“在决议毁灭庇护之地和人类时，英普瑞斯投了赞成票，也就是说，现在他憎恨的源头是人类——就是你。你说你的父亲是英普瑞斯，那你的母亲呢？”泰瑞尔不假思索地追问，“众所周知，奈非天是天堂与地狱结合而来的产物。”

奈非天抿紧了嘴唇。很明显，她母亲的身份是一个不可触碰的禁忌，但泰瑞尔必须放手一搏。“告诉他，奈非天。我们必须试一试。”

“该死的。”奈非天放下了手中的战弩，她恶狠狠地咒骂着，最后下定决心般走上前，毫无防备地面对着勇气大天使，“听着，你这个混蛋。”

奈非天深吸一口气。

“——迪亚波罗正关在灵魂石里呢。”

至高天由上古天神所制造的金刚大门作为第一道防守，英普瑞斯遣退了银光侍卫的跟随，独自一人前往至高天阶廊，他知道奥莉尔跟在他的身后，但英普瑞斯并未在意，他手中紧握熊熊燃烧的索拉里昂，从金刚大门的云端向下遥遥眺望着：庇护之地正在遭受亡灵军团的侵蚀，这片伤痕累累的土地如今更加腐败溃烂。这群低贱的蝼蚁究竟是如何蛊惑泰瑞尔加入他们的？英普瑞斯百思不得其解，冷眼旁观着下方的世界凋零哭嚎。此时奥莉亚走到他的身边，循着目光同样看向了庇护之地。

“如果烈焰地狱吞噬了庇护之地，那么至高天会是它们下一个目标。”

“庇护之地早该被摧毁，无论以何种方式。”英普瑞斯冷漠地回答她，“至于烈焰地狱，我们已经与恶魔对抗了上千万年。”

奥莉尔摇了摇头：“但泰瑞尔在庇护之地，他自愿成为人类，他是……我们的兄弟。”

“我警告你，高阶天堂的古律禁止我们干涉凡间事务！”

“但我们不能放任他在庇护之地送命，兄长！”奥莉尔同样声色严厉地提醒他，“别忘记我们上一次杀死迪亚波罗时，是谁及时赶到救了你一命！或许他自甘堕落抛弃光翼，但也改变不了我们是兄弟的事实！”

英普瑞斯侧过身来，他的面具下并未如奥莉尔所料燃烧着炽热怒火，相反面对奥莉尔的僭越他冷静得出奇。“不用你来提醒我该怎么做，奥莉尔。别以为泰瑞尔那么容易被击败。”他伸出手指按在奥莉尔的肩甲上，俯下身贴近了他的妹妹：“而我也不希望任何人再提到迪亚波罗，我能杀死他一次，也能杀死他第二次。”

我一直以为他们是宿敌。奈非天心想，注视着淡金的光辉冲破上层弥漫着死亡气息的盔甲，血色光翼挣脱了锁链的桎梏重新绽放着夺目焰火。勇气大天使跪倒在她的面前，奈非天熟悉的声音再次响起：

“……他死了？”

英普瑞斯问她，他的盔甲仿若被无形的手掌生生捏碎，金色液体从他的头盔缝隙里流淌滴落在石砖上，这是他的血液还是眼泪？奈非天扭头看向后方的泰瑞尔，后者显然比她本人更加震惊，他提起手中圣羽之辉，居高临下地审视着落败的勇气大天使，正义天使的态度比奈非天想象中的要冷漠太多。

“你被迪亚波罗的恐惧操控了吗？”泰瑞尔无情地撕裂英普瑞斯灵魂上的伤疤，他竖起剑尖抵在英普瑞斯的脖颈上，“奈非天拥有两个父亲？”

英普瑞斯的目光落在自己的双手上，他的手甲开始逐渐融化，露出岩浆河流般的表面，如同英普瑞斯本人永生永世不灭的无畏之火，灼烧令奈非天胸口抽痛。

“是的。”英普瑞斯干脆利落地承认了，钻石残骸此刻正在他的掌心中化作星星荧光，逐渐融入进天使的眼泪里。“说出真相让我感到耻辱……记得千万年前的永恒之战吗？泰瑞尔，在我们占领混沌要塞后。”他的头盔转向奈非天，“迪亚波罗，他的魔法将我拖入一个虚构的空间，那里没有光明，时间也失去了意义。”

“恐惧深渊。”奈非天低喃。

英普瑞斯冷笑一声：“你也经历过，对吗？”

“但你是怎样逃出来的？”奈非天追问他。

“在他释放恐惧领域前，索拉里昂已经刺穿了他。”

“你被放逐了……”同样挑战过迪亚波罗的奈非天此刻意识到英普瑞斯口中的前因后果，她手上的弩垂了下来。

当天使的精神与意志被流放到时间无法掌控的境地中，即使是英普瑞斯也会对面前无尽的黑暗产生迷茫——从风暴中伸出数只无形的利爪抓住了他的盔甲，他的光翼不复闪耀。前一秒索拉里昂刚品尝到恶魔的鲜血，枪身燃烧之处也只余下温暖的蒸汽，随即被阴冷潮湿的雾气吞食。迪亚波罗庞大的身躯从黑雾中缓缓踱步到他的面前，英普瑞斯连抬起紧握长枪的手臂都做不到。

“你已经死了。”英普瑞斯毫不畏惧地抬起头直视他，“我杀死了你。”

“是的，我的老对头，这一点你我都再清晰不过。”迪亚波罗的指尖在英普瑞斯金色盔甲的表面划出几道深刻的划痕，刺耳的声音令对方轻微地扭过头去。“但是在我的肉体真正死去前，我又能在恐惧领域里对你的灵魂做多少事情呢？”

天使被禁锢的身躯在恶魔的抚摸下无法做出分毫反抗，即便未有言语迪亚波罗也能感受到英普瑞斯的滔天怒火，这具被迫顺从的躯体使他萌生出千百种奇特的想法，最后还是回到自己的老本行上。“和烈焰地狱的一切存有联系会让你恐惧吗？还是毁掉你的兄弟姐妹会更痛苦呢？”迪亚波罗伸手撕扯下他的光翼，英普瑞斯僵住了身体，金色的血沿着盔甲的轮廓流淌下来。

“或许我有更好的方法……”

被索拉里昂刺穿留下的肉洞重现在迪亚波罗的胸口上，魔王从流血的豁口上硬生生撕扯下一块沾满鲜血的肉块，他高悬着的手臂停留在英普瑞斯的头顶，血肉在掌心中被碾碎成肉沫与血珠，当它们坠落钻进天使淡金的伤口中时，脊背上两道深刻的伤口顿时迸发出诡异的鲜红色，英普瑞斯终于发出一声沉闷的悲鸣。

天使将拥有肉体，他的血液将变成魔鬼的颜色。

“我相信我们的子嗣会比莉莉丝与伊纳瑞斯的后代更加出色。”迪亚波罗抚摸着他的伤口，“想象一下，这个孩子拥有恐惧之王和至高天统帅的力量，他将成为终止永恒之战的预言，成为世界石的主人。”

“你这个疯子！”英普瑞斯不敢置信地看向他，背后伤口传来钻心刺骨般的痛楚害他在迪亚波罗面前失去了尊严，连累着他的声音都开始颤抖起来。

英普瑞斯似乎陷入了某种痛苦不堪的回忆中，直到奈非天打破了至高天殿堂中的沉默，她询问她的父亲：“我诞生在恐惧深渊吗？”当她说出诞生这一词时英普瑞斯轻轻地打了个冷战，身上的盔甲因为小幅度的撞击发出摩擦的声音，奈非天为此皱紧眉头：“这就是我能够逃离恐惧深渊的缘故？”

接受成为肉体凡胎这一事实并没有给天使任何缓冲的时间，英普瑞斯逐渐习惯了迪亚波罗触摸他新生的灰色肌肤，熟悉恶魔的舌头伸进他嘴巴的感觉，以及他们低劣的交换体液的行为，迪亚波罗向他解释什么是吻，什么是爱，并在宣称他不配得到这两样时又将舌头伸了进来。迪亚波罗注意到对方格外抗拒自己过分亲密的接触，于此之后恶魔的举止变本加厉，他不再允许英普瑞斯身着盔甲，天使赤裸的躯体变成了鲜美可口的甜点，尤其是后背上两道久久未能愈合的撕裂式伤口，每当迪亚波罗舔舐着巨大的裂痕，天使总会违背他的意愿试图挣扎，但肉体终究不是魔王的对手。直至恐惧之王放弃了类似于此的挑逗行为，他开始模仿烈焰地狱里恶魔们欢爱的方式，希冀于在勇气天使的身体上创造出一些不同以往的回应。

英普瑞斯的无知让迪亚波罗感到惊讶，当自己打开天使的双腿，暧昧地摩挲着对方的性器官时，英普瑞斯仅仅投来疑惑的目光，这种眼神迪亚波罗曾经见到过不少——懵懂无知的幼生恶魔通常并不能理解这种行为意味着什么，但这种眼神出现在勇气大天使的脸上时，他想要撕碎对方的欲望变得更强了。迪亚波罗选择抬高天使的一条腿，露出埋在双股间的隐秘花园，锐利冰冷的爪子令这处久经保护的皮肉无意识地抽动，他同时发觉到英普瑞斯似乎也是第一次注意到自己的身体上的部位。

英普瑞斯的口气仍是一如既往地厌恶：“你在做什么？”

“我很好奇，”迪亚波罗将脑袋凑近他的腿根，“至高天的天使不需要解决性欲吗？”

“什么？”英普瑞斯眉头皱得更深。

迪亚波罗装模作样地叹气，另一只手探入那团柔软的蚌肉中，用两根手指拨开紧致的肉壁，猝不及防的寒意显然威胁到了英普瑞斯的底线，他的身体不由自主地夹紧手指阻止它继续侵入。迪亚波罗决定俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇，拇指则继续在花园的顶端轻捻慢抹，逐渐有温热的液体浸湿了他其余的手指，而英普瑞斯挣脱开这个令人窒息的亲吻后，金色的眼眸透露出矛盾的不解与无措，他的肉唇依旧牢牢地咬住迪亚波罗的手指，连他自己也不能解释清楚原因。

“……你对我做了什么？”

“别担心……只是一点恶魔的技巧。”

迪亚波罗的拇指仍在不疾不徐地抚慰着天使的敏感区，过量的爱液逐渐沾湿了迪亚波罗的手掌，即便如此这片幽地无法容纳他的第三根手指，这儿实在是过于紧致小巧了，再加上英普瑞斯时刻紧绷的躯体，迪亚波罗羞恼的目光落在对方的面庞上——勇气大天使颤抖的眼睫已然盖住双眸，从眼圈到双颊透出层湿润的薄红，沾湿了贴在他肌肤上的长发。迪亚波罗从未理解过天使的悲喜，唯有欲望之火在他胸口燎燎燃起，铸造出他胯下蓄势勃发的性器。

当恶魔的手掌离开他的身体时，英普瑞斯以为这场刑罚即将告一段落——他明白这是迪亚波罗亵渎羞辱他的一种手段。在恐惧领域只需等待迪亚波罗真正死亡的那一刻，或许在恐惧深渊外下一秒索拉里昂将用炽热圣火吞噬迪亚波罗的肉体。但此时某种坚硬的凸起顶在了他双腿间的秘密之所，刚刚被迪亚波罗手指塞满的地方正流淌着不知名的液体，被圆形顶端摩擦着滑腻的表面，几番试探着自己身体的深处。英普瑞斯能感受到这个正在冒犯他的物件的尺寸，他本能地朝后缩去，却被迪亚波罗抓住大腿，不允许他挪动半分。

迪亚波罗才不会在意这番无济于事的挣扎，事实上，他期待自己的老对手能做出更多应激反应。“荡妇。”迪亚波罗用恶魔的词汇羞辱他，用舌尖缠绕上对方胸口挺立的乳尖，用阴茎撞开勇气大天使湿透的肉穴。猝不及防撕裂的痛感从双腿间窜上脊椎，英普瑞斯没能忍住冲破喉咙的惊喘，将掺杂着惊恐与愤怒的目光投向了迪亚波罗。

“第一次就能湿得像一个娼妇。”迪亚波罗不在乎英普瑞斯能否听得懂这些恶魔词语，在恐惧深渊里他可以随心所欲地操控勇气大天使，“作为一个婊子，你表现得还算不错。”

“闭嘴！”英普瑞斯低吼着，起伏不定的胸膛和颤抖的双腿则并未如同他的口气般有力。迪亚波罗的视线向下扫去，天使颤抖双股间的阴道已经露出撕裂所导致的血丝，再加上恐惧魔王胯下阴茎表面覆盖的一层细密鳞片将嫩肉撑涨到极致，他只不过是轻微地抬起腰，英普瑞斯的喉间便再次溢出脆弱的呻吟，随即他死死地咬住了自己的嘴唇，不允许自己泄漏出任何难以启齿的示弱。

“你会习惯这个的。”

魔王的左手暂时地夺走了英普瑞斯呼吸的能力，迪亚波罗的五指在他的脖颈上收紧，迫使英普瑞斯直视他的双眼，金色眼眸如同两团汹涌无尽的烈火，毫无畏惧与迪亚波罗对视。他冷眼注视着天使以卵击石的反抗举动，同时将性器再次塞进湿滑的甬道中。英普瑞斯妄图发出的声音全部被迪亚波罗扼死在喉咙里，他的五官因为疼痛而扭曲，在迪亚波罗扭动胯部开始抽插起他的阴道时，勇气大天使的双眼中某种情绪恍然间碎成银色的水晶，从眼角处顺着皮肤的表面滑落了下来。

迪亚波罗第一次看到天使的泪水。他抬起另一只手轻轻拂去眼角湿咸的液体，可英普瑞斯眼眶中的水珠不住地滚落下来，迪亚波罗便用舌尖将它们舔舐干净，他开始对这种奇妙的体液感到新奇。“你的泪水要比你这张嘴更加生动。”最后他松开了掐住英普瑞斯脖颈的手，将对方凶横地掀翻，露出伤痕累累的后背和臀部，对准下身强硬地冲了进去。

英普瑞斯正背对着他跪在地上，被迫承受着魔王对他的侵犯，迪亚波罗选择愈加剧烈地撞击天使的臀部，终于在某次抽插时触碰到了英普瑞斯身体深处的某个器官——迪亚波罗猜测那是类同于恶魔的卵室。他用同样的力道重新朝里面撞上表面，英普瑞斯在那一次撞击下声调也变得软弱，第二回迪亚波罗冲刺破开那层肉结，卵室内大量的淫液喷射在他的顶端与茎身，他甚至可以感受到包裹住他的肉壁的搏动频率，凹凸不平的内腔拼命咬紧了他的性器，毫无疑问，英普瑞斯在他的操弄下轻而易举地潮吹了。

“你还是第一次被操开这里。”迪亚波罗将英普瑞斯的肩膀扳过来，露出天使的半张脸，饶有兴致地说着。

英普瑞斯的眼眶里水色澄澄，盛满了高潮余韵后的茫然与无助，完全失去初获肉体时面对迪亚波罗的凛然。

“混、混蛋……”

“……你就是不肯认输，对吧？”

出乎意料的是英普瑞斯仍旧不甘示弱地咒骂着他，尽管他细微的哭腔听起来是如此的不堪一击，这反倒害迪亚波罗兴致高涨。他再次重重地撞上阴道尽头的软肉，天使的双股顿时颤抖如同筛糠般瘫软下来。

英普瑞斯一反常态的哀求钻进他的耳朵，迪亚波罗不曾相信勇气大天使也会求饶。

他呢喃着：“住手……别……别再——”

迪亚波罗俯下身贴在他的耳旁：“别再怎么？”

“别再…别顶那里了……”

“这里面吗？”迪亚波罗坏笑起来，“可别忘了咱们的孩子，英普瑞斯，我得保证你的肚子怀上我的种。”

明明是你这具畸形的身体在作弊。迪亚波罗心想。

水渍拍打在肉体上的刺耳声音从他们交合的部位传出，沿着英普瑞斯半勃的性器轮廓滴落在地面，迪亚波罗每闯进卵室一次，便用右手去磨蹭肉唇顶端的敏感处，用指尖揉搓着挺立肿胀的阴蒂，雌伏身下的天使由于这般粗暴直白的刺激连续高潮了数次，直至卵室也如迪亚波罗所愿灌满了潮吹喷射出阴精，英普瑞斯被汗水浇透的赤裸身体早已无力瘫软在地面上，连发出声音的力气也没有了。

迪亚波罗终归称心如意，才将满满的精液射入他的卵室，这个过程持续了几分钟，勇气大天使的腹部肉眼可见地鼓胀起来。疼痛使他下意识地捂住自己的腹部，有什么东西急迫地想要从他的肚子里钻出来，本已黯淡无光的金瞳如今因为痛楚染上了些许神采。

“是我们的孩子。”迪亚波罗惊讶地说。

陌生刺耳的词语令英普瑞斯瞠目结舌。“孩子？”他低声重复着，这和他所熟知的诞生方式完全不同，天使从不会如此诞生，将新生命变成一种痛苦的刑罚。

“为什么会这么……痛？”

“因为在你肚子里钻来钻去的是个活物，笨蛋。”

迪亚波罗抽出自己的阴茎，大股黏稠白浊掺杂着血液从暂时合不拢的阴道淌出，英普瑞斯显然已经被操干到脱力，下坠的卵室无法自己将婴儿吐出来，婴儿在体内本能地想要挣扎脱离窒息的内腔。这比迪亚波罗的强暴要痛苦得多，英普瑞斯费力地将空气吸入肺部，来缓解下腹反复无常的钝痛，但高潮数次的身体现如今挤不出多少力气留给他了。他抬起头看向自己的下半身，迪亚波罗正把脑袋凑近那儿，两侧弯曲向前的角抵在他的腿根。

“……见鬼！”英普瑞斯咬牙朝迪亚波罗骂了一句，踹向对方的胳膊，软绵绵的力道吸引到恶魔的注意力时，英普瑞斯又将右腿搭在他的肩膀上。

“帮我把这东西弄出来……快点……”

迪亚波罗疑惑地打量着他，最后再次弯下腰，试探性把手指塞进了一塌糊涂的阴道。

英普瑞斯的沉默再次承认了奈非天心中所想，她沉思片刻，对泰瑞尔发出疑问：“他究竟仍是天使，还是已经被迪亚波罗附身？”

“迪亚波罗在他的身体里埋下了种子。”泰瑞尔回答，“至高天会审判他。”

他的态度也是奈非天惊诧的一方面：泰瑞尔本不该是冷酷无情的人，但介于英普瑞斯令猎魔人糟糕的第一印象，让她猜想这一切情有可原。

“我想这就不该是我这种凡人掺和的事情了。”奈非天起身将弩重新背在背后，最后转身望向他的父亲，英普瑞斯颓然跪坐在她的面前，目光并未停留在奈非天身上片刻。奈非天向泰瑞尔点点头，离开了至高天的殿堂。英普瑞斯向来憎恨人类与恶魔，真是讽刺。她想，不由自主地露出苦笑。

谁能想到，莉娅居然是我的妹妹呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 贴个蛋（
> 
> 恶魔彻底地抬高了他们正在交合的胯部，将这里完完全全地呈现给泰瑞尔——手腕粗细包裹着鳞片的阴茎被两瓣红肿阴唇含住，每次抽出插入都有一层细密的精沫从肉穴里溢出，而那颗小巧的阴蒂头则在迪亚波罗的抚慰下从唇瓣里探出头来。魔王又狠狠地将英普瑞斯的身体向下压，在泰瑞尔眼中已经扭曲变形的阴唇将那根尺寸恐怖的性器一含到底，从小腹处凸出阴茎的形状来。  
已经被操熟的阴穴散发着诱人的玫红色，直到大腿根部都沾上英普瑞斯潮吹时喷出的淫水，他无助地晃动着残缺的腿根，在仇敌与兄弟的面前再次流下泪水。
> 
> 2021年了还因为过于ooc没几个kudos嘻嘻嘻，cp越冷人越簧  
╭(￣▽￣)╮
> 
> ——————  
又是我！接着贴个存粮节选！搞新cp去惹！
> 
> “住手……该死！”  
盔甲下的东西还在玩弄他的灵魂体，英普瑞斯发出愤怒的吼声，可这副盔甲自他诞生之日便与自己融为一体，为何会这样？  
下身的痉挛还未停止，浪潮般的快感再次向他席卷而来，英普瑞斯试图用手撑着桌子重新站起来，但那东西突然地捅进了他的身体——  
“唔啊……不……哈啊……”  
勇气大天使再次重重地摔倒在地面上，这一次下半身的摩擦翻倍的剧烈，他甚至因此失神了片刻，双腿无法控制地开始打战，更多淫水从双腿间淌了出来。  
“嗯……住手……呜呃呃……”  
英普瑞斯的双手十指微张，穿过裙摆按在不由自主大张着的大腿内侧，向前挺动胯部迎合着某个不存在的正在侵犯他的物什，神圣之翼也因为激烈的快感而抖动不止。连续两次剧烈的高潮已经令这位至高天统帅开始意识模糊，就连当他的同僚泰瑞尔走进房间时，他也没有注意到。  
泰瑞尔的声音从头顶传来：  
“英普瑞斯，你今天怎么提前从议会……”  
听到声音令英普瑞斯陡然一惊，他慌忙地收拢双手，侧过头望向声音的来源，成为凡人的泰瑞尔正一脸震惊地注视着他——是啊！勇气天使正瘫软在自己房间的地板上，从盔甲里流出腥味的液体。  
“我…啊啊——！”  
英普瑞斯一张口，那物什又朝里捅了几分，他没忍住哀叫出声，随即立刻闭上了嘴。他的盔甲因为身体的痉挛的发出稀碎的撞击声，羞耻感令他低下头颅，死死地抓住了下身的裙摆。  
那东西还在重重地撞进他夹住的双腿间，大张大合地操干着。  
“你怎么了？”泰瑞尔谨慎而疑惑地靠近了他。  
英普瑞斯恨不得现在立刻消失在泰瑞尔的面前，他弓起身勉强跪坐起来，身躯却抖得厉害：“我…我没事……请你离开……”  
“什么事不太对。”  
迪亚波罗将埋在天使双乳里的脑袋抬了起来，他停下了抽插的动作，仔细地端详着英普瑞斯，对方英俊的面庞上汗水与泪水掺杂在一起，也正与恶魔静静地对视着，湿润的双眸让人忍不住想要吻上去。恶魔又心不在焉地四周张望，自言自语道：“奇怪，这股魔力……”


End file.
